<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>The Shatter Button by SBYAH</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22687780">The Shatter Button</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/SBYAH/pseuds/SBYAH'>SBYAH</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Undertale (Video Game)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Academy, Aged-Up Character(s), Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Asexual Character, Attempted Murder, Awkward Sexual Situations, Bipolar Disorder, Blood and Gore, Bondage, Bullying, Caffeine Addiction, Childhood Friends, Choking, Collars, Cross Sans - Freeform, Dark Character, Deal with a Devil, Demon Deals, Demon Summoning, Demonic Possession, Depression, Dom/sub, Dominance, Drug Abuse, Drug Addiction, Drug Use, Dust Sans - Freeform, Emotional Hurt, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Emotional Manipulation, Error Sans - Freeform, F/F, F/M, Fire, Flashbacks, Friends With Benefits, Gaster Sans (Undertale), Good To Be Bad, Hanahaki Disease, Hate Sex, Heartbreak, Heavy Drinking, High School, Horrortale Papyrus (Undertale), Horrortale Sans (Undertale), Humiliation, Hurt No Comfort, Implied/Referenced Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Implied/Referenced Drug Use, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Implied/Referenced Self-Harm, Implied/Referenced Suicide, Implied/Referenced Torture, Inktale Sans (Undertale), Insanity, Knifeplay, Liar, Long-Distance Friendship, M/M, Magic, Mind Manipulation, Misunderstandings, Monster Dust (Undertale), Multi, Murder, Murder Mystery, NSFW, Nightmare Sans - Freeform, No More Resets (Undertale), Online Friendship, Oops and Hi, Other, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Pain, Pansexual Character, Past Drug Addiction, Past Relationship(s), Polyamory, Poor Life Choices, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, References to Depression, Revenge, Sadism, Self Confidence Issues, Self-Hatred, Soul Bond, Spanking, Suicidal Thoughts, Suicide Attempt, Swapfell Papyrus (Undertale), Swapfell Sans (Undertale), Talking To Dead People, This isn't a x reader story, Underfell Papyrus (Undertale), Underfell Sans (Undertale), Underswap Papyrus (Undertale), Underswap Sans (Undertale), base on a dream, dream sans - Freeform, killer sans</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-02-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-02-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-04-28 09:48:44</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>923</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22687780</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/SBYAH/pseuds/SBYAH</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>THIS ISN'T AN X READER!!<br/>This is from my Quotev Account.</p><p>Every Sans has experienced love in some sort of way but in the end they never receive it, instead they end up with LoVe. Each and everyone of them became corrupted by their own doings and have forgotten how to feel love. Ink Sans one day stumbled upon the real work and took the appearance of a human, he fell in love with someone... even with he was soulless... was it love? </p><p>And yet, it stopped when all of the AU Sanses started to show up and began to steal HIS spotlight. He made something, a creation, it was his best yet terrifying creation. </p><p>"The Shatter Button"</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Grillby (Undertale)/Original Character(s), Papyrus (Undertale)/Original Female Character(s), Sans (Undertale)/Original Character(s)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>7</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>The Shatter Button</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Before you read, this isn't an "x reader" story. This story was based off of a long term dream I had a year ago(?), this story will be difficult to write because references of my friends and I are in the story.  I had RENAMED and CHANGED the appreciate characters different to fit into the stories correctly to better the story and plot. It won't be base off of my dream til Chapter 2 and the rest of the story beyond Chapter 2 will be it's own creation.  </p><p>I'll say this ONCE and ONLY ONCE. Most of the Sanses here in this book WILL be out of character and still be in character in a way, they'll HAVE DIFFERENT identities! Undertale doesn't exist in this "world" in the story, the characters are around the age of where sexual activity is played! It'll be weird for NSFW stuff on underage kids and particually I'm not into that shit. All current characters will be in their final year in high school, a year younger, dropouts, and etc. </p><p>I don't support anything such as rape, underage drinking, drugs, and etc...!</p><p>This story again IS NOT an "x reader" story.</p><p>( I rewrote the Quotev version into a better one. )</p>
    </blockquote><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>The start of the something... new?</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p><p>I don't know how to explain this but… I came from a world of fiction. It sounds far fetch and strange but I'm not lying! You see, I knew the consequences if I broke the rule of the fictional world, I would mean nothing, my entire existent meant nothing to the 'digital world.' But I went out my way to explore the 'real world' that I was so curious about! So I snuck into the 'real world' in secret and became a human, a real human! Oh! I forgot to introduce myself! I'm Sans, well the 'fictional world' calls me “Ink” due to the multiple Sanses out there. In the 'real world' I'm known as “<strong>Alexsander</strong>” the orphan, a human with no parents, a waste a space in the current 'world.' To be blunt. I'm just a normal human in terms of show.</p><p>I do have enhanced abilities here in the 'real world.' I don't remember much of entering but I do remember that I woke up on a couch, someone had 'saved' me while I was somehow knocked out. I can remember their soft and silky raven hair, but it was fuzzy, I don't remember the face of the raven beauty. I do know that it's a distaff due to the pitch and… smell. I was taken care of but sent to the authorities and then the orphanage, let's see… I did go to school for a matter of fact. After so many years, I was able to see the beauty again! But I was too scared to talk to her, so she ignored my entire existents until we had classes with one another. Ironically, I'm in most of her classes, much to my pleasance of course, and she introduced herself to me… well I did it first. I learned her name, <strike>Arcana</strike> was the name of the raven beauty. Though we started off quite rough as she thought I was some guy playing with her for it's amusement, but I wasn't that type of human. Took awhile to get to know her well and one day she introduced me to her friends!</p><p>Though her friends are questionable but she seems very affectionate of them. I honestly didn't trust them and tested to take her away from their circle but I realized how much she cared for them, she was really close to them, almost like a pact. I can trust them right?</p><p> </p><p>An anti-social brunette with glasses whose closelipped, she doesn't share most of her true feelings, but that's covered up with her honesty and loyalty. <strike>Arcana</strike> seems very close to this one mostly…</p><p>A blonde whose hyper-active and quite wild. She's pretty impudent and smug but she's quite kind. However she doesn't like one of the friends in the circle and honestly I agree with her. Also she's a theater person and loves K-pop for some reason. Fact to be known, <strike>Arcana</strike> was brought into the circle by the blonde.</p><p>A dark-skinned brunette whose a big fan of anime, demonic hotties, and K-pop once again. She's the 'mother' of the circle, she's the emotional pillar of them all and I understand why.</p><p>A male whose sassy and tall but quite the bitch. His impertinent nature seems to lighten up the circle and the running joke of them all. A gamer and quite nice (but still sassy) when you get to know him.</p><p>Then there was the friend the blonde dislikes. She seems kind and quite innocent in a way that's very, very unbelievable! The brunette with dyed highlights was… questionable that I can't describe.</p><p> </p><p><br/>
My friendship with them all was profound and our friendship went by so fast! It felt like we were friends ever since childhood! But I remembered my vials, my vials, humans have emotions but I naturally didn't have any! So--so even if I were soulless, I could drink them normally, I gained emotions from them all even without my vials. Me, a soulless being, an outcast from another damned world, a protector, someone with an important job back home was gaining REAL emotions!? I didn't want to leave right there and now. Leaving them would… would make me upset? I didn't show them who I really was, I didn't want to show them that I was someone who wasn't trustworthy.</p><p><br/>
Sneaking in and out is arduous! The pains of being caught by the 'digital world God' was dreadful! I depart my vials and went back to the 'real world' even when I deserted my job as protector my of multiverse, I didn't care about that anymore after meeting them. And yet, my counterparts were just… pissing me off! They dare follow me! They stole them! They took them from ME! Things were too chaotic and I was fucking caught and suffered the punishment of which I wasn't able to see my friends for eternity, so I sat in a jail cell with all my powers sealed, and watching how MY FRIENDS try to search for me…</p><p> </p><p><br/>
<strong>Pain…painpainpainpainpainpainpainpainpainpainpainpainpainpainpainpainpainpain…!</strong>
</p><p> </p><p><br/>
<strong>Everything was gone.</strong>
</p><p> </p><p><br/>
<strong>It wasn't my fault.</strong>
</p><p> </p><p><br/>
<strong>Their waiting and searching for me!</strong>
</p><p> </p><p><br/>
<strong>I broke free.</strong>
</p><p> </p><p><br/>
<strong>I ran ran and ran so far away!</strong>
</p><p> </p><p><br/>
<strong>During that time, I had given up but I created the BEST thing! Out of all my creations… even if I had to suffer the consequences! I don't care if I have to suffer. I do admit that I'm afraid of being forgotten and not used and such but… this plan--this plan was the only choice.</strong>
</p><p> </p><p><br/>
<strong>So I created…</strong>
</p><p> </p><p><br/>
<strong>“The Shatter Button.”</strong>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>